Wufei's Seduction
by MistressMarian
Summary: Wufei had always been the odd one out, never happy in love, until the general Treize meets him
1. A first meeting

What do you do when you are in love with a man that is supposed to be your

enemy? Do you keep up the mask of hatred by continuing to fight? How long cans that

mask last before you go crazy, by breaking and succumbing to your desire? Is it wrong to?

give in, to submit?

These where questions that had consumed Chang Wufei ever since his first

encounter with Oz's general, Treize Kushranada. Their first meeting had been quick,

deadly and breathtaking. A duel lasting only minutes, ending with Wufei staring up into

the beautiful face of the first man to ever best him.

He could still remember fearing what Treize was going to do to him and was

amazed that he had been allowed to escape, unscathed. That night he had had a dream

about the duel and the general that had made him wake up in a cold sweat. The next few

weeks had been filled with images of the dangerous general, and his dreams about the

general where not always focused on revenge. But they were never very long and he did

not know why his mind kept coming back to the man.

By their second meeting Wufei knew that his preoccupation with the general was

not just a desire to win and regain his honor. After throwing himself upon the man katana

raised, battle cry on his lips Wufei soon found himself yet again staring up into the

general's face, on his knees.

This duel was no different than the first but upon being disarmed and then forced

to his knees Wufei realized that his fear had slowly turned into arousal. As Wufei had

stared up into the Generals face, his eyes had become bewitched by the beautifully

shaped lips speaking to him.

"Beautiful." Surely that was wrong, why anyone would call him beautiful, least of

this entire deadly god standing above him. He was not anything special, a useful tool maybe

to be used, to find an end to the war, then left, broken, nothing extraordinary.

Suddenly, he felt a touch in his hair, and then as realization kicked in he realized that

it was a caress. Frozen, he felt the hand slowly lowering down to stroke the side of his

face. Terrified he closed his eyes allowing the hand to continue down his face to finally

end at his jaw, lingering, stroking.

"Kill me" Wufei couldn't take it, to lose to this man, then to be played with,

treated as a toy.

"Why?' surprise was clear in the general's voice.

"I have failed my mission; it is your right as winner to my life." Surely it was

obvious, having lost not once, but twice to this man, he had no right to live, his life was

no longer his own.

"What if I do not wish to claim your life, but instead desire something else?"

something else. Wufei opened his eyes slowly in confusion. What else did he have to?

offer a man like the general? All he had to give was his life, wasn't that good enough?

"What else could you possibly want from someone like me? I have nothing to

offer you; I have nothing but my life."

"Is that how you truly see yourself? Fit for nothing but death? I can think of some

thing else I want from you, something much more valuable than taking your life."

Something valuable, what could he possibly want from me?

"A Kiss"

Wufei looked up in surprise, jolted at the words, fear and a little hope flashing

deep behind his eyes. Surely the general wouldn't want….

"A Kiss?" From me?

"Yes, I would be honored if you allowed me a kiss; it is not every day one is able

to receive a kiss from a dragon as lovely as you."

Looking up into his deep eyes Wufei then allowed himself to believe Treize

wasn't joking, the man that had so recently been haunting his dreams wasn't trying to

fool him, that he truly wanted a kiss.

He couldn't do it, some things even your imagination can't change, and someone,

especial Treize Kushranada wanting to kiss him, Chang Wufei, boring scholar, was just

too hard to imagine.

"Fine." Looking down again not wanting to see his beautiful face turning into a

sneer as so many others have done when they had won. Instead he slowly knelt and after

taking Wufei's chin in his hand, he leisurely raised his face to gaze into Wufei's inky

onyx colored eyes.

"Thank you, Gundam Pilot 005; I am honored to claim your first kiss."

And with that Treize descended upon him, slowly lowering his face until his lips

were inches from Wufei's own, and then they were kissing.

First it was gentle, almost sweet, a light brush of lips against lips, almost like a

butterflies wings, then it firmed and Gods his tongue!

Treize Kushranada's tongue attempting to enter his mouth. What else could he

do? Obediently Wufei had parted his lips surrendering, and allowed the general to

plummet the inner depths of his mouth, where no one had ever wished to explore.

All t0o soon the kiss was finished, with Wufei left gasping staring desperately lost

Into Treize's face questions pouring out from his eyes, one Katana calloused hand

reaching up to touch bruised lips.

"Thank you for such a precious well guarded reward; I am honored to have

been able to have won such a gift from you." After saying this Treize stood up, pulling

Wufei up along with him.

"Be well pilot 005, I look forward to our next battle." Treize then smiled brilliantly

at Wufei and left, leaving a very confused Wufei in his weigh.

Giving himself a shake, Wufei somehow managed to climb back into Nataku and

was able to make himself fly home, lost in a helpless daze, trying not to think of the

outcome of this last duel and the strange things that Treize had said to him, and of course

the kiss.

"It was nothing but nonsense." Deciding this, Wufei prepared himself for sleep,

desperately hoping that tonight would not end with him waking up yet again hard and

desperate yearning for more from a man that was using him for entertainment.


	2. Reminising

Chapter 2

As he lay there, curled up tightly in his lonely bed, in the last room, at the farthest end of the hallway, Wufei tried not to think about how tired he was of being alone. During the day he was able to forget, with fighting, practicing, and spending time with the other pilots, but with night approaching the loneliness was hard to encore.

During the day the other four pilots kept him company, teasing him, and sparing together, but after…..after Heero and Duo would disappear into one room, while Trowa and Quatre would head off into another, unintentionally leaving Wufei the odd man out, always the one without a room mate, the one without a partner.

It wasn't until six months ago, that Wufei started realizing how lonely it was being the fifth pilot. First it started with Trowa and Quatre, always roommates, best friends, began acting odd around each other and it wasn't until Wufei, walking to the bathroom late one night, only to find the two locked in an intense embrace in the hallway leading to their room, did he realize that the two were together physically.

After the incident, their secret exposed, and finding the other three pilots happy for them, the two took to a more open relationship, kissing and holding each others hands, happy to be able to now show their affection for each other publicly.

Soon after Trowa and Quatre came out, Wufei started noticing how Duo always managed to secure a room with Heero, and found ways to be on missions with him. It seemed obvious to Wufei that Duo was seriously interested in Heero, but it appeared that Heero wasn't getting the blaring hints as Duo all but threw himself at him. Things came to a climax when Duo was hurt on a mission, ending with Heero having to save him, and one thing lead to another and now Wufei couldn't go anywhere in the safe house without running into the new couple happily enjoying their down time together, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

It wasn't that Wufei didn't like his companions, or that he had any problems with their new found relationships and intense usage of PDA, but God was he jealous. It wasn't just that they were in relationships and he wasn't but he had honestly been interested in them himself. Quietly he had watched both Trowa and Heero, always hopeful that they would notice him, though knowing in his hearth that he wasn't worthy of them. He admired them for their strength, both mentally and physically they were different from other people and Wufei would have had to be blind to not have taken notice of them, they were gorgeous. Sadly he watched as first Trowa, then Heero got into relationships, and his last fragments of delusion in finding happiness with another person were shattered. At first he though that he could beg one of the couples to include him, hope that one would let him into their bed, but after witnessing the love the two couples exhibited he knew that even if he was grudgingly included, he would still be left alone later, possibly hurt even worst.

This left Wufei curled up in his cold bed, pretending that he could not hear the noises that were coming from the other four occupants of the house, one couple in a room on either side of him and thinking about a man that he had no reason to think about. A man of power, one that had told him he was beautiful, had even kissed him, leaving him hard and desperate for…..something, anything to take away the pangs of loneliness.


	3. Guilty Touches

Guilty Touches

Lying awake, Wufei realized that there was no way that he was going to be able to go to sleep. The noises he could hear from the two rooms on either side of him although annoying were not the reason for his sleeplessness. The stiff, throbbing organ laying between his own legs, all but yelling for attention, was the culprit.

He had had problems of this sort in the past, usually childish morning problems that were left best encored until they went away. But this one, this one had been plaguing him for a number of weeks, not happy to being left alone. It would leave during the day and come back with a vengeance at night, all but begging Wufei to deal with it. After the encounter with Treize earlier in the evening, this petulant disorder had refused to leave and now Wufei was left with no idea what to do about it.

Wufei had never done anything about it in the past because he had no reason to think about such things. His wife, if she may be called so, had refused to have a physical relationship with him, and becoming so disgusted with himself after her obvious dislike, he had purposely tried to dampen any thought of sexuality that he had by rigorous training.

Even in the months before his friends had all paired up when he had blooming thoughts of one of them taking to him, he dared not imagine relief and had forced himself to exhaustion many times in hopes of cooling off his bodies natural urges for something he knew it could never have.

But know, here was an opportunity for hope, a General, showing true interest in him, kissing him and igniting his body in such a way that he could not forget it by meditation or vigorous activity no matter how hard he tried. Sighing Wufei stood up, and walked slowly to his door where he double checked that his door was bolted. The slowly returning to the bed, Wufei began to nervously shed his pajamas. Once he was completely unclothed, he sat on his bed and allowed himself to give in to a much sheltered desire.

Scooting up to lean his back against the head board, Wufei reached a quivering hand down and with tentative fingers touched a nipple. Upon feeling the effect of his single finger on a much neglected nipple, Wufei's whole body froze and he felt both his nipples hardening immediately. Letting out a unexpected gasp of pleasure, Wufei moved his remaining hand to run over his second nipple. The sentation was even more intense, leading him to let out a quiet moan. Slowly Wufei began gently stroking and pinching the hardened nubs, allowing his body to adjust to the new pleasures he was experiencing.

Soon, wufei decided to become more adventurous, and leaving his hardened nipples he allowed his hands to trace identical paths down his stomach to end between his legs hovering over the heart of his passion. Reaching down tentatively, Wufei gently stroked a finger over the very tip of his erection, barely touching and nearly passing out from the pleasure that this action created. Feeling imbuldened by the pleasure that was coursing its way through his body Wufei slowly closed his eyes, lay his head against the wall and brought his hands down to cup his desperate erection. With his eyes closed, Wufei gently began running his hands up and down his length, letting out quiet gasps and whimpers. Slowly Wufei allowed himself to imagine the cause of his desire, Treize.

Standing strong out on the battlefield, covered in sweat, he stared down at Wufei while he kneeled at the Generals feet. This time, when Treize kneeled down in front of him, he slid his hands into Wufei white pants and suddenly it wasn't Wufei's delicate hands that were stroking his erection but it was Treize's large callous sword roughened hands that where bringing him to the edge of desire. Leaning forward Treize kissed him again and whispered more wonderful things to him saying how much he was wanted. With a fierce exclamation of completion, Wufei was hurled out of his fantasy and writhing he experienced the passion created from his first orgasm.

Once he came down from his haze, languishing in post orgasmic wonderment, Wufei deciding that his teachers, who had cautioned against masturbating when he was a child, could all go to hell.


	4. daytime fantasy

Chapter 4

Daytime Fantasy

By LadyLucifer

Rated X

I do not own Gundam Wing yadda yadda yadda. You already know this.

(sorry it has taken me so long to submit, just got done with finals)

Chapter 4

The next morning:

Wufei woke up early, way too early, four o'clock type early, and he felt horrible. Not only was he still…uncomfortable, but because of the noises coming from either sides of the walls, sleeping had been impossible. As he had just gotten back from a two week mission were he had not been able to afford the luxury of sleep, this was not good. Deciding that it was pointless to lie in bed any longer wishing to be asleep, Wufei got dressed in his usual white outfit, tied his hair back and grabbed his katana. After leaving a note, stating that he had gone off to practice for a day or two, alone, he walked out the back door into the woods, leaving his friends curled up, asleep with each other, content in their respective rooms.

After walking for about an hour into the woods behind their safe house, Wufei finally reached a quiet glade that he often frequented, took off his shirt, set down his katana and began to try to meditate. After about half an hour of unsuccessful attempts at meditation, he finally gave up. The calmness that needed to be reached in order to enter meditation just couldn't be reached, not with the current level of…..stress that he was under. This was the first time he couldn't reach a meditate state and all because of a man, beautiful and amazing, but a man, an enemy. Wufei didn't know which was worse.

Wufei was unable help himself, he wanted the General, and in his heart buried very deep, he wanted the General to want him as well. Deciding that the best way to deal with his desires and uncertainties was to work them off, he pulled off his shirt, and picking up his katana. Wufei then launched himself into a two hour long practice, attempting to keep his mind narrowed to the exercises that he practiced and decidedly off…other things. Once he reached the end to his exercises, he began to practice sparing with the air, attacking an invisible enemy, parrying and working on both his defensive and offensive strategies. The longer he battled, the more his partner began to take on a life of its' own.

Soon, Wufei gave up all pretenses and began attacking his opponent, which had fully turned into General Khushrenada, with fury. Smirking the General was able to block and escape all of Wufei's attacks until, losing all thought Wufei lunged in blind furry over extending and allowing the General to sweep his feet out from under him and forcing him to his knees. As the need for fight left him, Wufei leaned himself up against a tree and allowed his vision to take a different route, till it turned into a full blown fantasy.

"Seems that I have won this battle, My Fierce Dragonling", the General stood in front of Wufei smiling down at him, "should I claim my prize now?" leaning down he slide his hand into Wufei's unbound hair and pulled the young boy to him. Using the memory of his first kiss, Wufei imagined the General's lips on his, demanding and powerful. Gasping he allowed is fantasy to progress feeling Khushrenada' tongue forcing its way into his mouth to twin sensuously with his own, assuming immediate submission, which Wufei was happy to give.

Leaning back against the tree, Wufei allowed himself to become completely lost in his fantasy moaning as Khushrenada's kiss intensified and his hand moved down from where it had been in his hair to pluck at once delicate nipple. Finally coming up for air the General's hand also had moved to Wufei's nipples and began toying with them, first one then the other, slowly bringing them to points and coloring them a deep blush. "Beautiful, they look absolutely delicious", smiling Kushranada lower his head and took one pert nipple between his lips and sucked, while his other hand slid its way down Wufei's chest and began inching its way under white sick draw string pants.

Allowing himself complete emersion into his wants, Wufei slid his own hand into his pants, spreading his legs and allowing himself the indulgence of finally dealing with his pent up lust. Slowly Khushrenada's hand, mirroring his began stroking the hardening flesh between the boys' legs, all the while continuing to suck and bite at both nipples. Pulling the pants down out of his way, Kushranada began to stroke in earnest, pressing closer till he was against Wufei, his body heat intense making Wufei moan. "Your nipples were delicious but I want more", so saying he leaning over and slide his tongue down the length of Wufei's cock licking at the gathering of pre-cum that decorated the tip.

This was too much for Wufei's inexperienced mind to take and his fantasy shattering in a blaze of white light as his pent up passion released its self. Letting out a load moan upon his completion, Wufei slumped against his tree, managing a quiet "Treize", before he fell into unconsciousness, completely wiped out from both the hours of strenuous practice and the power of his orgasm. As he slipped into the darkness his did not hear nor sense the men, who had been quietly watching him, as they began to slowly draw close to his clearing, getting ready to pounce.

(well how did you like this newest chapter? Next will be Cumming within the week! )


	5. Retribution for the Lack of a Dragons’ D

This was too much for Wufei's inexperienced mind to take and his fantasy shattering in a blaze of white light as his pent up passion released its self

**Retribution for the Lack of a Dragons' Discretion**

Once they realized that the young boy was unconscious, the OZ soldiers were able to start slowly moving from their various spots of hiding. Having been our on scout they had happened upon the boy in the clearing doing peculiar exercises for over and hour, then slowly picking up a sword from the ground they watching in aw as he began sparring with an invisible enemy, amazed they had watching him spar, none brave enough to attempt a capture.

Finally, they watched, startled, as the boys' sparring match turned into something else, something much more intimate and breathtaking. Many of the men that had watched started to become unabashedly aroused as the beautiful young boy, no young man, began to act out a sexual fantasy, slowly losing his clothes and ending in his orgasm, which had then propelled him into a deep sleep.

Soon as it was clear that the boy was sound asleep, the soldiers, with the bravest going first, circled around and began to close in on him. The leader of the scout party, a Lieutenant Joseph Michaels, then reached down and quickly pulling out a part of heavy duty hand cuffs, quickly snapped them about delicate wrists. Afterward he hurriedly jumped away looking nervous as if he expected the boy to lash out even in his sleep.

Upon finding that the boy was indeed completely asleep and was not going to be waking up any time soon, the Lieutenant pulled out a syringe filled with a sedative and inserted into the boys neck before leaning down and lifting him up. The only thing Wufei did upon being moved was let out an adorable moan and snuggling his head inward towards the Lieutenants chest, sleepily mumbling a something that sounded suspiciously like Treize. Smiling slightly at this childish display, the Lieutenant quietly called to one of his soldiers to pick up the boys odd looking sword and silk shirt. He then turned and began the hike back through the woods to their current portable bases, Wufei tucked gently in his arms.

Once they reached headquarters, after a rather long hike, Lieutenant Michaels dismissed the party to go about as they pleased and still carrying the sleeping Wufei made his way to his superior's tent to explain why his prisoner was little more than a partly grown teenager. Entering the tent, Lieutenant Michaels quickly elucidated to his leading officer the reasons behind his current baggage, snuggling contentedly against his chest. He described watching the young man practice by himself and how they had decided that he should be captured and taken back to camp.

In ending, Lieutenant Michaels reluctantly admitted that the young man possibly could be the one that General Treize had set up a search for, as he sounded very similar to the Generals description: early teenager, small, Asian: possibly Chinese, dangerous with a sword in his possession. Worried for the boy, he left out the fantasy he and his men had come upon and the whispered moan that he believed he had over heard, hoping that this gentle looking boy was not the one that General Treize was interested in. His men had been the ones that had wanted to take him back, hoping to impress everyone with their capture.

He had been against bringing the boy along, not wanting something bad to happen, especially after all of his men had witnessed the boys' lost of discretion over his building lust, for the results from his men had been far from safe. He was worried that if he allowed the boy out from under his protection while he was asleep that his men would molest him and possibly end up killing the boy. As much as he did not like to admit things like this to himself he knew that the men under his charge were not the most moral nor would they hesitate to rape a beautiful young man that had fallen into their hands.

After explaining briefly his concern for the boys safety, especially if he was the one General Treize was searching for, Lieutenant Michaels asked to be allowed to hold the young man in his care until they were able to discern whether the boy indeed the boy General Treize so wanted. Thinking it over the head officer finally allowed that I would probably be in every ones best interest if Michaels did look after him, at least until it was decided what to do with him. Taking both the sword and shirt to a soldier he ordered him off to send them to General Treize along with the captives' description and a question about what to do with him. Finally once all this had been completed he allowed Lieutenant Michaels to take the boy with him to his tent to look after him.


	6. Awaking

**Awakening to trouble **

Feeling groggy, Wufie slowly climbed to wakefulness trying to figure out why everything felt so hazy. So though as the haze continued to thicken, Wufei realized that he had woken up to what with what were the end results of a strong form of a sedative.

Becoming alarmed with this thought, he began to slowly try to piece together what he had last been doing and what would have caused him to have been administered a sedative and how anyone could have done such a thing.

As he lifted up a hand to rub his eyes another thing became plain to him, he was restrained. Looking up Wufei finally noticed thick cuffs attached to a chain bolted to the wall. Cautiously he raised both his arms and tried to tug at the cuffs glancing up at the bolt in the wall. Nothing.

Bringing his arms up closer to his eyes Wufei realized with a sigh and slight interest that the cuffs and chain where made out of gundanium. Unless he was Heero, wufei ruefully reflected, he wasn't going anywhere without help.

Grumbling softly and moving his arms to a more comfortable position Wufei allowed himself to fall asleep again having barely been able to keep conscious due to the drugs that where still flooding his system.

"It's time to wake up now little one".

Grumbling Wufei snuggled down deeper in the covers attempting to encore the voice trying to rouse him.

Smiling gently Lieutenant Michaels leaned closer to the grumbling Wufei and repeated the command enforcing it with a gentle shake.

"Not now Dou I'm still sleepy, go away or I'll run you through with my katana."

Mumbling Wufei turned over and attempted to disappear into the sheets.

Laughing, Michaels pulled the sheets away from Wufei.

"I seriously doubt that you will be running anyone through with your Katana anytime soon little one especially as I doubt you could even get a hold of it."

Upon hearing this Wufei became fully awake jerking out from under the sheets and nearly bumping his head against an unknown man who was grinning down at him. Gasping in pain as his arms where wrenched by the chains holding him to the wall Wufei now panicking, began to struggle, trying to get free.

"Calm down, little one, it's alright. Stop struggling you'll only make things worse for yourself, now hush before someone else comes in and decides that you need more restraints."

Finally calming down, Wufie began looking around trying to figure out where he was. Looking up at the man smiling down at him Wufie began to look at him closely.

The man was dressed in casual clothes, a light brown undershirt, jean and barefoot, looking slightly bemused and comfortable. He also had the bearing of a military officer even with his lack of uniform and Wufei decided that he was not in a very good situation.

"Where am I? Who are you and why am I being restrained?" He knew that it was never smart to be rude to an enemy but he couldn't help it…Dragons where curious creatures at heart.

"You are currently on OZ land having been captured in the woods. I am Lieutenant Michaels and the reason that you are restrained is that many of us saw your "exercises" while in the woods and the head officer upon being informed of them refuses to allow you to be unrestrained until he knows who you are."

Wufie went white upon hearing all this, to think that he had been stupid enough to go off on his own into the woods never mind how much he had not wanted to stay in the house….the house?!

"Were exactly are we?"

"We are many days away from where we found you I'm sorry to say, but once you are cleared and set free we will have someone take you back to your family, I'm sure they are worried about you." The Lieutenant started moving about preparing food.

Thank god we are away from the others it's good to know no one else was found because of my neglect and……found in the woods…oh no. Wufei's face suddenly went from white to deep red as he felt his whole body tense.

Oh Nataku, if he had been observed exercising in the woods surely he had also be observed enjoying himself as well. Wufei just hoped that none of the soldiers had realized who and what he had been fantasizing about.

Turning back to Wufei with the prepared food in his hands, Michaels caught sight of the boy's crimson face and after setting down the dishes onto the table he sat down on the chair beside Wufei's bed.

"I see that you have remembered what all you did in your forest. Do not worry, I did not tell the officer of this and you are under my control not only to keep you from leaving but also to keep the men who were at your capture from abusing you. I have a son your own age and although I think that you should probably be more careful in the future and am not one for exhibition.

I think that you should be protected until you are returned home. Many of my soldiers are not as kind hearted as I am and we have been away for a long time. A beautiful young man such as you even without the obvious show of virginity would have tempted many of them to aggression."

Even as Wufei opened his mouth Michaels continued. "I am perfectly aware that you are clearly quite capable of protecting yourself. Anyone who saw your idea of an exercise is, but how are you at defending yourself from 5 to 10 focused full sized men, being weaponless to say the least?" Wufie blanched.

"Exactly, now there will be no more talk of this, as long as you are under my protection my men will keep their hands off you. I don't approve of their actions and they know it, but unfortunately I am not everywhere at all times. Hopefully I will be able to get better men soon but until we stop back onto OZ territory back in the main city, I make do with what I have and punish when I can."

"Main City, we are heading to the main city? Whatever for, we are weeks away from there!?"

"Well when we picked you up we were weeks away but because of you we were able to catch a train and are now only a day away. As for why we are heading to the main city that would be because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes we have been informed by Lady Une that all people found that have your description must be brought before her."

"Lady Une? What would she want with a young boy who looks like me? I'm no one."

"Well it's the Generals birthday soon and somehow she discovered that he had an interest in someone who looks like you. We are not sure why the Lady wouldn't say but it seems that he's an enemy of the General so, who knows. How the general could have an enemy that's a child is beyond me."

"Enemy of Treize, birthday present?" why would the general tell Une about him, he knew that they had fought sometimes bitterly but to have him sought out and captured, it hurt. But Wufei knew that he shouldn't be surprised after all Trieze was just another in a long line that didn't care he just felt the need to be cruel too apparently. Feeling his heart fill with pain

Wufei looked down and began slowly eating the stew that Michael's handed to him and as the effects of the drug began to cause him to become sleepy again Wufei didn't try to put up a fight as Michaels took the bowl from him, washed him clean with a cloth and tucked him back into his bed.

"I'm sorry little one but I believe that you just might be the answer to the pain that is causing the General to suffer so much." Leaning down Michaels whispered in Wufei's ear, "I heard you little one before you fell asleep, I heard the name you whispered. You are the one that he is looking for, I'm sorry I must obey the Lady's order or my life is forfeited."

By this time Wufei was completely unconscious and so did not hear these last words nor latter did he feel himself being unchained lifted and moved yet again.


	7. Something most assuredly not good

Something most assuredly not good

Michaels stayed beside the young man through out the entire trip. He was very worried about the boy. He seemed to be hiding quite a lot, and also appeared to be a very strong minded individual who was most likely the boy that Lady Une had called for.

This made Michaels very unhappy because he knew that if the Lady was to get a hold of the boy that he would not be very well treated, especially is the woman thought that General Treize had desires for the boy.

Everyone knew about the Lady's infatuation with the General and Michaels suspected that she would do anything for the General, get him anything or anyone that he wanted. Michaels liked the boy, what little he had found out about him seemed sad, the boy appeared have had a very unhappy life which left him suspicious and devoid of most emotions that young men his age typically seemed to have.

Sighing, Michaels looked down at the boy who still slept peacefully unaware of the situation he was in. He truly did look beautiful in his sleep, raven tresses falling around his face and past his shoulders, gentle lashes covering his onyx colored eyes which Michaels remembered flashing in worry and suspicion, such a lovely boy, he wished that they had never found Wufei.

Unfortunately they were now in the Main City and there was no way that Michaels could smuggle the boy out, it seemed that it was the boys destiny to be given as a birthday gift to the General and there was nothing he could do to help except try to keep as many people away from the boy as he could.

Well into the night Michaels watched Wufei sleep praying that the boy would be safe but come the morning sun a petty office stepped into the room and nodded to him.

"I'm sorry sir but I have received word directly from the Lady, this is the boy that she has been searching for, this is the child warrior Wufei Chang."

"Wufei Chang, so that is his name I forgot to ask him when he woke. I feared that he was the one, anyone watching him "exercise" would suspect as much not to mention,"

here Michaels paused,

"the boy is beautiful, the lady doesn't just want him in for questioning does she?"

"No sir, she's wanting to give him to the General for....personal use as a birthday gift. I know that you have been looking after him but you knew what was going to happen."

"I know officer, it still isn't right, but I won't try to attempt to disobey the lady if I did it would just make it more difficult for Wufei if I did. I was just hoping to keep the boy safe as long as I could. Please will you tell me, will the boy be taken care of?

"Will he just be for the General or is the lady planning on breaking him? Please tell me this much."

"The lady has giving strict orders that the boy will be untouched until he is given to the general, after that it is up to his majesty what he wants to do with him, though knowing the General I'm certain that he will be a protective and jealous lover and the boy will be well looked after."

"The only worry that I have is the lady, I know how she feels about the general, everyone knows how much she desires him, I feel sorry for the poor guy anyone the lady has her eye on should be scared."

Michaels shuddered in disgust.

Laughing the Officer nodded. "I agree though the only on I feel more for is anyone she feels is in her way of getting the man she wants. I fear that it will be rough for the boy for awhile but the general will keep her away."

"But know I must take him, she is waiting for me to bring her the gift. I am sorry sir, you are a good man and I will try to keep you updated on the boys life and"

here the officers voice got quiet

"If it looks like the boy is being horribly abused I will do what I can do for him, no one deserves that, even a terrorist."

"Thank you I appreciate your consern for him, since we picked him up all I have heard were plans to rape, torture and abuse the boy, it gladdens me to know that there will be someone on the inside that will look after him."

So saying Michaels leaned down and unlocked the chain holding Wufei's unconsious body to the wall and lifted him out of the bed.

"He has a very high tolerance for drugs, he keeps waking up do matter how much he is given but so far hasn't shown any signs of aggression or desire to run away. Even so he is ridiculously strong. The boy had a nightmare one evening, must have been terrible. He was screaming and jerking so much in his sleep that he ripped the chain out of the wall and almost had the cuffs ripped off by the time I was able to come over and sedate him again. Gundamium cuffs can you imagine, anyway, he has nightmares often which is no surprise so be careful of him and let her ladyship know so she realizes that when he has his fits he is not in his right mind and should not be punished for it. I suggest he see a doctor for it but as he is going to be given as a slave I don't know what she will wish to do just please don't let them beat him for something that he has no control over."

After this lengthy speech Michaels regrettably handed the boy over to his new captor and after receiving conformation that the lady would be informed watched sadly as his charge was carried out of his room to be lead into a new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Une was very happy. Ever since she had over heard the General Treize talking so animatedly to Zecks about the "Dragon" as he called the young terrorist. Sitting in the underground room that she and her underlings had prepared Une was very happy in deed.

She had been planning on providing him with just that and now her officer was off to pick up the boy and he would soon be in her clutches...uh...protection.

Grinning wickedly she began wondering in her head what all the General would do to the boy that had caused him so much anxiety. From the sound of it the General was very frustrated because the boy kept escaping him and hopefully he will be very happy to finally have the boy. Maybe so glad that he will be thankful to the one that was able to give him such a gift. The lady just knew that Treize would be happy with her, he had been after that boy for ages.

She didn't like the idea that the General would become involved with the boy sexually, but well, he was just a pretty boy, someone for the general to enjoy for awhile and get rid of. He would be a fun conquest and then once he was done enjoying himself and dumped the boy, Une thought of all the horrid things that she could do to the boy for having caught her generals fancy.

Most likely she would end up giving him to the officers to enjoy, many of them had probably lost friends to the Gundam pilots. They would be more than happy to have one to themselves and as the officers were always very creative with any "gifts" she gave them, oh yes that would be just perfect. She always did like watching the officers play with toys, the screams and yells always excited her and by the time the game was done she would be so wet she always had to excuse herself. As her thoughts became even darker and tended with arousal she was suddenly thrust out of her day dreams by the knock on the rooms door and a voice inform her that Wufei was here.

Wonderful, time to begin transforming a fierce dragon into a pet to be proud of. Laughing softly Une reached out and opened the door.

* * *

Will have the next chapter up by the end of the day if not sooner dont fret.


	8. The Lady's Attention

Becoming a Gift

As Lady Une opened the door the officer who was holding the unconscious Wufei stumbled in. Even though he was used to carrying heavier loads somehow Wufei felt unbelievably heavy to the young officer who was uncomfortable being the one to turn the young boy over the a woman as Une. Everyone knew what she was like and the idea of handing over anyone to the lady was disturbing at best.

"Ah, wonderful he is here. Set him on the bed over there and then get out." Turning away from the door and the officer Une walked off to her lackeys that were setting up in the corner.

Ignoring the Lady's rudeness the officer whose name was Jonathan, carried Wufei into the room and gently laid the boy on the medical bed that was set up in the corner. Looking down sadly at the boy wondering what would happen to him next, Jonathan turned and addressing Lady Une explained to her all that the Lietenant Michaels had told him about Wufei's sleeping and emotional problems. Having hopefully explained Wufei's condition to her as best he could, Jonathan left the room and promptly went to the closest bathroom and threw up.

Laying asleep on the bed, in his white silk pants and a too big button up white shirt that Michaels had put on him, Wufei was the picture of innocent beauty. His full lips were open just barely allowing his pink tongue to show and as he breathed in lightly his delicate eyelashes quivered alluringly.

Observing the boy for a moment Une turned to the closest medical lackey.

"It's time for the little "Dragon" to wake up."

Leaning forward the medical doctor inserted a needle into Wufei's inter arm and allowed the stimulant to rush through the boys system waking him.

As the stimulant began working Wufei's eyes started to flutter and he let out a soft yawn as he stretched.

"Lieutenant Michaels?" he asked curiously. He had woken up a few times in the last few days and had begun to become used to the kind officer.

But as his eyes gained focus and he saw the woman standing in front of him, he gave a sharp yelp of anger and terror and attempted to lung at her. All of his previous innocence was gone, as he was once more furious and powerful, nearly ripping through his chains in his attempt to get at the lady. Unfortunately Une had been prepared for this and as Wufei lunged two large men grabbed him and threw him face first down on the bed.

Screaming curses at everyone in nearly five different languages, Wufei struggled to fight off the men holding him. Soon though as he was weakened, his movement became slower until he couldn't fight anymore, through his fury of curses continued until Une shoved a nastily harsh metal gag into his mouth and he was quieted.

Glaring at Une and promising death, Wufei submitted to the indecency of having a gag in his mouth and men on his body by contenting himself with fuming.

"Well I see that you are everything your folder claims you to be Gundam Pilot 005, though I don't think that murderous rages will be the best for you in the future. I own you know, 005, you are nothing but a paid and bought for slave of OZ. I will do what I wish to you and give you to who I please. I plan to give you to the General and if you do not prove your worth to him, I will give you to the soldiers. Many of them have lost companions due to you pilots, I'm sure they would love to have one of you in their barracks. Do you understand the situation that you are in? You have no choice but to do as I ask or I will torture you and break you until all I have left is a mindless toy meant only to warm soldiers bunks. I choose not to do that know as I know the General likes challenges but if you continue to try to be a danger I will. Do you understand, nod your head." All the while that she was speaking, the two goons holding down Wufei was punching, and bruising ever part of him they could as well as attempting to grope every part of him they could reach.

Closing his eyes Wufei allowed himself to consider his choices. Wufei had long ago given up his right to be his own person, and as he had done his part for the war he had nothing else to live for. He knew that thanks to him and the guys it would be coming to a, if not peaceful but neutral end soon, he wasn't needed anymore. Why not give in and make things easy. Besides even if he was going to be just a play thing for Treize at least he would be near the man, which was enough. Sighing sadly, Wufei slowly nodded his head, giving up his dignity, his fight and his honor, allowing himself to fall quietly into submission. Maybe if he was good, he would be able to find a way out. This small speck of hope allowed him to not break apart.

Gloating slightly Une motioned to the two goons to let go of Wufei. "Stand up boy, let me get a good look at you; I wish to see what spent so much time and money on obtaining."

Getting gingerly off the bed, Wufei stood on shaking legs staring determinately into Une's eyes as he slowly gained his footing.

Suddenly there was a load crack! As Une reached forward and slapped Wufei across the face and then pushed his head down. "You will be obedient, you will not look at anyone in the eyes, you will keep your eyes down at all times and your hands held in front of you at all times. You will also answer me as yes ma'am."

Tensing slightly Wufei sucked in his breath as he lowered his head to a more comfortable position and moved his arms in front of him. "Yes Ma'am"

"Good, now you will answer my questions truthfully and simply, they do not have anything to do with your orders or your Gundums. I know that you have been severely training in resisting interrogation so I am not going to bother learning anything about your orders.

"Yes Ma 'am"

"What is your name?"

"Please Ma'am, it is anything you wish it to be. I gave up my name it no longer is important to anyone, it is forgotten." Looking at the floor Wufei hoped that she wouldn't push him. His name was something that he only shared with a very few people. Even the guys only knew him as Wufei.

"Fine, since you claim no name, I shall follow Treiz'es lead and assign you a name, from now on you will be "Dragon"."

Nodding his head respectfully Wufei sighed, at least it was a palatable name…

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen ma'am"

"Do you have any family?"

Grimacing, "No ma'am"

"Wonderful, do you have a partner at the moment that would cause us problems?"

Flushing slightly, "No ma'am"

"Have you been in a relationship before?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"With who?"

"My wife, Merein, we were married at age 12."

"And now?" Une prompted

"She is dead ma'am" Murdered during one of the attacks on my colony which you orchestrated, which ended up destroying my whole race. thought Wufei savagely.

"Good, now did you and your wife have sex?"

Horrified Wufie answered "No Ma'am"

"Why not, was that not the point of marriage?"

"Merein did not like me; she hated the marriage and hated me more."

"Wonderful and you have had no other partners besides her?"

"No ma'am."

"Why?"

"No one wanted me" Wufei answered this one simply; it was true besides Treize no one had ever even been kind to him less look at him.

"So it is safe to say that you are a virgin in all ways? Have you been kissed before even?"

This made Wufei blush crimson and he trembled slightly, "I am a virgin, I have only been kissed by one person before..."

"By who?

Turning into a full body flush, Wufei gritted out "The General Ma'am, after a battle"

"Ah, and you allowed him, it was not forced?"

"I was too surprised to do anything and the General took it as his reward for the battle. I am homosexual ma'am if that is what you wish to know."

"Good, now that I have my questions out of the way, remove your clothing."

"What?!" Startled he slipped out of his role; Wufei had never been naked in front of anyone before....

"You will remove your clothing; I need to look at what I have bought. NOW!"

Flushing furiously Wufei reached up and slowly began unbuttoning the over sized shirt that he had woken up in. Once all the buttons were done, he allowed it to drop and slowly slid his hands down and untied the drawstring of his silk pants slowly and allowed them to fall into a puddle around his feet. Slowly steeping out of them he stood naked, awaiting the lady's orders.

Expertly the lady began to observe Wufei's body, categorizing every cut, scrap, scar and bullet wound walking around his body until she came to his back.

"What is this burning from?"

"I obtained those burn scars when I attempted to save my wife during a fire in her Gundam."

"Amazing, they form a Dragon, it's beautiful."

"Yes it was an odd occurrence one that I don't particularly like remembering."

Turning to her aids she whispered so Wufei would not hear, "I want to have a tattoo artist emphasize the resemblance and bring out the true beauty of these scars. Go fetch one for when the boy is asleep."

So saying the Lady turned back to Wufei.

"Follow these ladies, (she indicated two middle aged women dressed in robes) and they will take you to a bath where they will bathe you. You will do anything they ask without question. If you harm one of them you will be severely beaten. Now go."

"Why…"

"Why do you need women to bath you? Simply put, because I do not trust you by yourself nor do I trust you alone with any of my men. You are to be Treize's birthday gift and until I present you to him I plan on you remaining untouched. You are no longer your own person Wufei Chang; you are now my property soon to be Treize's. Know I will not repeat this again, go take your bath, you are filthy."

Turning head still bowed down, Wufei followed the two women into the outer room where a bath had been prepared for him. Upon stepping into the water, he noticed that it was heavily perfumed by roses and he looked inquisitively at one of the women.

"Master Treize loves the smell of roses, and from now until you are presented the Lady has given use orders to make sure that all of your baths have roses in them so that when she presents you, the smell with be encompassed by your body. Now lie your head back little one and let us get on with our work."

Trying to encore the fact that he had just been called "little one" by a woman that he could have murdered in his sleep Wufei instead decided to alone himself to be given over to the woman's kind personality and closed his eyes as his body was slowly buffed, and scrubbed. After about an hour of hard scrubbing with numerous oils and shampoos', the two ladies deemed him clean and helping him out of the bath they dried him off and lead him over to a low table.

"Get on the table, we have oil that we must rub into your body, it will soften your skin and loosen your muscles, making you more appealing. Now lay down."

Great, not only do I smell like a flower all my hard earned muscles will be "loosened", I guess I will have to get used to the fact that my only job in the near future is to be for someone else's pleasure.

Wufei lay with his eyes closed and allowed the women to begin rubbing him down. After awhile as he began to become heavy and drowsy, he realized that the oil must have had a strong narcotic in it and as he slowly delved into the land of unconsciousness, he wondered vaguely for what reason the lady needed him drugged.

Excruciating was the only word Wufei could think to use to confront the feeling that he woke up with. All up and down his back all he could feel was pain as he laid spread out naked on his stomach on the same bed that he had so recently been woken up on before.

Trying to move, he let out a sharp gasp as his back was shaken and looking up into a mirror that was on the wall, he let his mouth fall open in horror. On his back, his scars, his last memories of his life, the last things that were still his were gone. In their place was the tattooing of a beautiful dragon that upon closer inspecting had bnen encompassed into the scars not covering them but completely changing them from a trophy of pain and loss to a masterpiece of ownership.

As he looked at his freshly tattooed back Wufie allowed himself to cry for the first time as the hopelessness of the situation hit him and the understanding that he was truly nothing more than an object for pleasure nothing but a gift to please the general.

Hearing heels taping along the floor coming closer, Wufei winced knowing who was on their way to see him.

"Good, you're awake. Now stand up, there is still much to do to get you ready."

"My scars…." Despairingly Wufei slowly climbed to his feet head down not allowing himself to say any more.

"Yes they look quite lovely now the tattoo truly brings them out; I'm quite impressed with it if I might say so. Now come follow me there are still more things to do."

Following her to the other side of the room to an area that had been set up to look like a mini infirmary, Wufei noticed with worry that a pair of manacles hung from the ceiling and that Une was maneuvering him toward them.

After locking his wrists into the cuffs and raising them above his head, Une moved away and allowed an elder doctor to come sit in front of Wufei.

"Now I want both of the nipples, the cock head, and his tongue pierced. Do you have accelerant so it will all be healed?"

"Yes my lady, I have the accelerant he will be immediately healed and the piercings can be used within the next day without fear of infection. Now do you know which rings you are wanting to use on him?"

"Indeed, for the nipples I wish to use these rings, for the tongue this and the cock head this."

Une leaned down and pointed to two sturdy silver rings, one bar, and a silver hoop. On all four of them the balls were shaped like a rose.

Turning toward Wufei Une whispered in his ear, "Roses are Treize's favorite. Now every time you feel this jewelry and remember the pain of the piercing you will remember Treize and think about him. You are to be his property and now it's time to lay his marks on you. Prepare yourself Wufei Chang, you will give in and give me your complete submission."

Glaring angrily Wufei opened his mouth to yell at Une only to have one of the aids shove a gag in his mouth.

Turning away from Wufei, Une let out a sharp bark of laughter. "I know that you want to yell at me little boy, but once I am done today I don't think that you will have any energy left no desire to baulk at anything I tell you. Now it is time to get this finished."

Moving out of the way Une settled down in a chair to watch the piercer begin his trade, feeling her becoming wet as she saw how worried the boy looked.

Getting his needles prepared, the doctor leaned forward a taking an alcohol swab, began to slowly rub along Wufei's right nipple. He then lifted the needle and deftly thrust it through under the nipple. Biting into the gag Wufei tried not to allow himself to show any signs.

Truth was that he was an adrenalin junky and even though the piercing hurt….the rush from the entire situation made it difficult for him to feel as much pain as would be expected. Wufei had always suspected that he like pain but as he had never really delved into learning more about himself sexually, guess he would find out now.

Picking up one of the hoops, the doctor began carefully threading it through the hole that he had made with the needle pushing it the last way through and closing it with the rose shaped silver rose, then spraying the accelerant on it.

As Lady Une watched Wufei get his nipple pierced she listened appreciatively to the harsh breaths and slight muffled gasps coming from behind the gag. As the doctor moved over to begin on the second nipple, Une felt her mouth go dry and moved slightly, feeling the lips of her labia swell as she became aroused. Finally as the second needle was shoved through and Wufei shoke she could not hold herself any more.

Standing up, she walked over to where he hung and as the doctor was fitting the second ring through, she stepped behind Wufei and pressed her body up against his, rubbing her hot skirt covered cunt up against his bared ass and wrapping her arms one around his waist the other cupping his left check and tilt his head back so she could whisper in his ear.

"Do you have any idea how wanton you look right now? Any one that saw you right now would want you, your body is practically begging to be taken and abused. Your body is shaking, you're sweating and you are oh so close to exploding. In fact…" Her face broke into a smile as her eyes traveled down to Wufei half hardened cock.

Turning to the doctor she asked, "You need him to be limp do you not, for the next piercing?"

He had just finished spraying the accelerant on the second nipple and had begun getting the third needle ready.

"Well I can pierce it either way but yes limp would be better for me." Looking away embarrassedly, the doctor looked back to his tools and began setting out what he needed for the cockhead.

"Wonderful, give me a few moments here first. "

"Dragon, right now you look so desperate just begging, so needing to be given relief. Let me help you then little boy, you've gotten yourself so hot and heavy just by being pierced.

"Oh I think that Treize is going to enjoy you. He likes inflicting pain on people; you should see what he does to his lover sometimes, and just seeing the results make me shiver." After she said this, she dropped her hand away from his waist and slide it down till it reached his thighs when he brought his legs together covering himself and shaking his head.

A lover, he wasn't surprised that Treize had a lover but why kiss him if he had someone, why make him think that he was something more than just a soldier, why make him start thinking that he had a chance to be loved, that someone anyone would want him. But who was Treize's lover?

Grabbing his hair with her other hand she jerked his head back and hissed into his ear "You want to know don't you Wufei, who Treize's lover is, who he takes to his bed at night, whose ear he whispers to at night who he tells that he loves. You want to know don't you? Nod your head and spread your legs for me little boy so that I can touch you and you will know."

Slowly Wufei allowed himself to relax and spread his legs slowly allowing her hand to sneak down and grasp him. As she began to stroke him she continued whispering in his ear. "Treize's lover is the lightning count, Zecks Marques, and he is superior to you in every way. Now just be still and enjoy yourself.

So saying she began moving her hand up and down his cock and squeezing it, all the while rubbing herself against his backside. Soon as Wufei began pant strongly she took her other hand and began yanking on his freshly pierced nipples first one then the other.

Groaning and being unable to help himself, Wufei began to push his hips against Unes hand as she stroked him. He hated the woman but god, no one had ever touched him like this, and he hadn't even been naked in front of anyone until today! But even worse were the sensations that she was dragging forth from his newly pierced nipples, it felt wonderful, the short pain and even sharper stabs of pleasure. With a muffled sob/cry his whole body became taught and he came hard coating Une hand in glittering cum. Sagging against the chains holding him up Wufei closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift mentally as he came down from the hardest orgasm that he had ever experienced.

Smiling happily to herself as she had cum not to soon after Wufei, Lady Une nodded quietly to the doctor to proceed and continued to hold Wufei as she brought her cum covered hand up to his mouth and with her other hand undid the gag.

"Lick it clean little boy, you've made such a mess." So saying she slide three fingers into his mouth with a wet pop.

Upon receiving a mouthful of semen covered fingers, Wufei was understandably occupied, and didn't notice the doctor reach down and grip his now limp cock and begin wiping it with an alcohol swab. As he began to get used to the taste of his own semen, he slowly started to lick Une's fingers clean, first one then the next suckling almost the way a cat would becoming completely engrossed with his task. It wasn't until Une removed her fingers and he turned his head inquiringly following her fingers did he feel the doctor and by that time it was too late.

With a gasp of surprise and hurt Wufei whimpered as Une held him tightly and the doctor continued to thrust the needle through the top of his cock. Wufei turned his head and buried it into Une shoulder hiding his face as tears poured down his face forgetting in his pain that Une was the one that had ordered the piercings in the first place.

"Hush little one, he's almost done, and then think how wonderful it will feel. You like your nipple rings don't you? I'd hate to think that all these piercings are going to be wasted."

Wufei continued to sniffle but finally raised his head and stared into Une eyes. "Yes man I like them very much, but I have never felt anything like this before it feels as if my entire body is in pain, I hate it, but I will do what you tell me to Ma'am and I won't complain I promise." Even as he said this Wufei could feel his sense of self disappearing and a younger much more vulnerable part of himself reasserting itself within him. As he felt this happen all he could do was close his eyes and mourn the last bits of self that he had left and protect them.

"There now that looks beautiful on you, anyone who sees it will now how special you are and how valued, a mark of a slave is something to be proud of not shameful toward, now you only have one left open your mouth."

Special, valued, me? Really, could being a slave mean something more than just being property? Perhaps he could learn to live with his new station in life and hope that things might not be so bad, especially if he was good. With these thoughts running through his head, Wufei reluctantly opened his mouth and scrunched his eyes closed.

After spraying more accelerant on Wufei's cockhead, the Doctor moved up to the mouth now so politely presented to him and upon grasping the jaw in a surprisingly strong grip, reached in and drew out Wufei's tongue for inspection. Upon deciding upon the best spot, he reached down and after securing it with forceps deftly picked up a new needle and stabbed it through the shaking organ currently held captive in his hands. After pushing the needle all the way through the fitted it with a bar with rose on either end, and sprayed it.

"Leave your mouth open for the next five minutes to let the accelerant take effect and then you may close it." Calmly ignoring the silent tears trekking their way down his patients face, he picked up his gear all but the accelerant and left, glad to be over and done with the whole ordeal.

Glad to see that the doctor had left the accelerant as he had been ordered to do, Une released her hold from Wufei and left to go to the bathroom to "clean up". Upon returning some time later, she found Wufei nearly asleep still hanging from the chains with his mouth open, what a good boy.

"Wake up little one, the fun is not over just yet, I want to test you out myself and see just how strong you will be for Treize. I can't have anyone teach you about sex, but I can teach you about pain." With that she reached down, picked up a long black whip and let it fly landing directly on Wufei's back, effectively startling him. Une continued like this until Wufei's back was a covering of red with tears were up and down his flesh and he was nearly unconscious, yet during the whole thing he hadn't let out a sound.

Then she applied the accelerant to his back and watched in slight amazement as his back healed itself as the accelerant spread, then she started all over again. This she continued over and over until Wufei passed into oblivion from blood loose and shock, stilled having not voiced a sound.

Wufei's life continued like this for over two months, as the lady trained him day by day, first in pain, then in pleasure, always making sure that he was not ruined or broken but brought just to the point of pleasure then having it forcibly removed. Over and over she continued, using all her skills as she crafted the young boy that had so unfortunately found his way into her clutches.


	9. Becoming a gift

Chapter 7

Finally after two months of Une special brand of attention, it was the day of Treize's birthday.

Slowly Wufei swam up from yet more near comma like induced darkness from the latest Une playtime. Looking around, Wufei found the source of noise which had woke him up, an older woman standing in front of his bed.

"You will follow me now that you are awake; we have much to do to you before the party presentation this evening. If you are hungry that is too bad as we have been given orders by Lady Une that you are only to be given water until the party when you will be feed if General Treize deems it fit to do so. Now stand up, and follow me into the bathroom everyone is waiting." Sighing unhappily as he hadn't been feed in the last two days, Wufei gingerly crawled out of bed.

Standing up on wobbly legs he also wasn't surprised to find himself naked. Shrugging unhappily to himself, he kept his head down and followed the woman into the large bathroom which he found full of attendants waiting on him.

"You will soak in the bath your body has become horribly tense because of your long term activities with the lady and it has been treated with a liquid for the accelerant which will stop your body from aching and will restore your strength. Once your bath is over you will follow this woman into another room where you will be further prepared."

Here we go again thought Wufei, another bath attended upon by people I don't know all touching me, oh joy. Even though he had by now experienced quite a lot of them, he still hated being bathed. After he was forced to endure nearly an hour of being bathed, Wufei was dried and wrapped into yet another bathing robe and followed the before mentioned attendant into the other room where he saw the doctor from the night before.

Smiling the woman deposited him on a medical table and exited the room, a slight smirk on her face.

"First I will look at all your piercings to make sure that the lady in her enthusiasm hasn't ruined any of them, after that I will take you through a medical procedure that will be most unpleasant but you will have to do anyway."

So saying the doctor examined each piercing in turn and upon finding that they were all fine told wufei to turn over on his stomach and get on his hands and knees.

"Sir…?"

"I will be giving you a medical enema, as you are to be the toy of our illustrious general you must be clean inside and out."

An Enema, oh god, he had heard of them but never thought that he would have to experience one himself, he wasn't sure that he would be able to live through the shame or stand the disgust of the old doctor touching him in such a way. As disgusted as he was, Wufei did as he was told, not thinking about the upcoming invasion of his personal space only the worry that he might be held down by guards if he disobeyed.

Having set up the Enema on its stand and coating his gloved fingers with Vaseline, the doctor waited patiently as Wufei settled himself with his face on the table and his ass in the air his legs spread and shaking.

"Just hold on young man and this unpleasantness will be over soon". So saying, the Doctor shoved two fingers into his unprepared ass and then proceeded to shove the nose head of the Enema in after, all the while wearing a most disturbing smile.

"We are on a schedule, so this will not be pleasant as you have much to do today and it has to be done twice. This bag contains water and soap then you will have to receive another quart of water to rinse the soap out. Just close your eyes arnd withstand." With the nozzle firmly in his patient's anus, the doctor turned the water on mostly full and watched happily as the bag slowly began to empty out into the boy's body filling him up till his stomach was bulging full of water and the boy was squirming in pain as his prostate was being tormented, it hurt but god, the pressure was almost to much to bear and even against his choice his cock began to harden.

After his body will filled the doctor made him wait 10 minutes and sat and watched as he began cringing from an assault of cramps which had set in like a plague. After the 10 minutes where past, the doctor held out a bed pan and made him expel into it over and over till he was empty.

Once again the doctor began to fill the bag, but this time he took the opportunity to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Wufei's anus, enjoying the feel of the tight virgin ass as he slowly stretched it, listening to the slowly rising pants coming from his now fully aroused patient.

"Raise your ass up higher pretty boy and spread your legs wider for me and I might help that little problem of yours." So saying the doctor took his hand that was not inside the boy and slowly brought it down to Wufei's cock giving it a slight stroke to show his intent. Nearly lost to the desire that the enema and fingers had caused him, Wufei mindlessly spread his legs wider and upon pushing his ass higher fully penetrated himself on the doctor's fingers, letting out a moan.

Smiling in success, the doctor removed his fingers and slowly slide the slippery nozzle of the enema into the hole now vacated and turned the water on, this time at a much slower more pleasuring rate. With his other hand now stroking up and down the boys cock, the doctor watched in pleasure as the boy began to writhe with the duel pleasure of having the water rub his prostate and the hand on his cock. Just as the boy was about to orgasm, the doctor slipped his hand from around the cockhead, and instead he slide on a beautiful, ornate gold cock ring, sufficiently stopping the pending orgasm and wrenching out a hard cry of displeasure from Wufei.

Laughing slightly he leaned down and whispered in Wufei's ear. "Sorry pretty boy but lady's orders, you must be stick and controlled for today. Hope you enjoyed what you could, now tighten up real good." So saying he removed the nozzle and made Wufei hold the water for another ten minutes then let him push it into another bed pan.

"The cramps will stay for awhile but you don't have time to properly deal with them, here is so medicine that will take it away enough for you to get on with the day. Now get up and go back into the bathroom, I believe the ladies are in there waiting for you to continue your pampering.

Pampering, is that what it's called these days, instead of forced torment, pampering.

Grumbling to himself, feeling as if his cock would explode he climbed off the table and staggered into the bathroom where the attendants' had set out all sorts of unpleasant hygiene feminine things all which looked as if they were going onto him. Squaring his shoulders and hiding his cock behind his hands as best he could Wufei submitted to their "attentions".

Two hours later and lots of personal pain, Wufei was made up into the perfect gift still being unable to cum. His entire body had been oiled and smoothed, his hair trimmed and conditioned, and his face made up. With hazy kohl rubbed on his eyes and makeup applied to his face, he no longer looked like the strong boy warrior that he once had been but a porcelain doll.

Finally he was dragged out of his room to a nearby hallway where Lady Une stood, waiting impatiently, with a cloak in her arms and a gold band.

"Now it's time for your presentation, Treize's party has been a success and it's time for my gift, you."

Slipping the gold band around Wufei's neck it closed with an endless click, "This collar bears the generals initials, and it signifies that you are a slave of the government and property. If you are found without this on and unaccompanied you will be in great personal danger, so do yourself a favor and don't try any "wandering" on your own, once Treize allows you away from his bed if he ever does.

After saying this, the lady threw the silk cloak over Wufei, covered his face with it and opened the door. "Follow me with your head down and do not speak."

Tailing along behind the Lady, Wufei followed her until she reached the dais where Treize and his subordinate Zecks the Lightning Count sat.

Upon feeling the lady's hand upon his shoulder he gracefully lowered himself to his knees his head lowered and his eyes closed.

"My lady, what is this, a gift?" Smiling in mirth Treize looked down trying to understand just what Une was up to.

"Yes my lord, I hope that it is to your liking, I know that you have not been much of one for slavery but I hope that this one will be to your liking."

A slave, disgusting, Treize had never had an interest in keeping a slave anyone he wanted came to him willingly. Deciding to humor Une he asked "To my liking, how would you know for certain my lady, perhaps I will not like your gift?"

"If you do not like it then I will sell it off to someone else, I am certain that I will be able to make a good amount and then I will find you something that would better please." Of course she would, Une would never consider that a slave would be a person. Sighing to himself Treize prepared a list in his head of possible kind owners he could pass the slave to. Ones that would take care of it and treat it well.

Finally giving in to curiosity Treize asked, "You seem quite sure of this slaves value, why is that my lady?"

"This slave is special; any man would pay for the honor to own one of the Gundam pilots, especially the fierce little dragon Pilot 005!

Upon saying this lady whipped off the hood of Wufei's cloak proudly presenting her gift to a gapping and shocked Treize.


	10. how Zecks felt

Silence filled the hall as everyone waited for Treize's response to Une most extraordinary gift. A Gundam  
pilot! And a broken one at that. Many of the party goers were nervous about having a Gundam pilot in  
the room having heard so many stories about them but one look at the beautiful Asian boy kneeling at  
Treize's feet changed their minds. There clearly had been a mistake, Gundam pilot indeed, the only this  
boy looked good for was sex, and lots of it. Having made this decision, many of the partiers waited in  
excited silence to see how Treize would react.

005. His little Dragonling, kneeling at his feet, naked save for a thin cloak around his shoulders. Just  
looking down at the boy nearly made him faint. Beautiful, the child was so exquisite, but what on earth  
was he doing here as a gift? Treize had been hoping to gradually seduce the boy slowly over time and  
had had fantasies of ravishing the boy inside his very own Gundam or even on the battle field, amid all  
the soldiers, hearing the boy cry out for him begging for him and screaming in fear and pleasure. But  
now he had a Gundam pilot at his feet, a room full of friends, enemies and one particular lady looking up  
at him with a look on her face nothing short of worship. God he hated being him sometimes.

Closing his eyes and drawing on patients that he did not know he possessed, Treize opened his eyes and  
plastering on a pleased smile stood up from his chair and taking Zecks hand walked the two of them  
down to the floor stopping just in front of Wufei's kneeling form.

"Stand up Pilot 005, let me get a look at my birth day gift." Playing it off as best he could, Treize  
controlled himself as he say the tension in Wufei's shoulders at being addressed so cruelly but the boy  
stood up allowing his cloak to slide off his body and leaving him standing naked in front of the whole  
room, after turning around slowly to show Treize his whole body Wufei stood in front of Treize with his  
arms in front of him, and his head bowed waiting for more orders.

Sure Treize had fantasized about all that tan skin being bared to him, but fantasizing it and having it so  
blatantly shown to him were two completely different things. But when Wufei turned around and he  
caught the sight of fresh marks that could have only been left by a whip Trezie felt his blood run cold. As  
Treize looked closer at the boy; he could tell that he had been mistreated, along with the whip marks  
there where cuts, scars and numerous unidentifiable marks all over him not to mention the fine tremor  
that was coursing through the entire body as the boy stood humbly in front of him too scared to move.  
Upon watching Wufei as he stood and "took the position" as Treize could tell from his posture, all  
thoughts of conducting himself as a gentleman and graciously accepting Unes gift evaporated, leaving  
him with cool fury and disgust at the woman standing so smugly in front of him, no doubt patting herself  
on the back for a job well done.

Reaching down and picking up the discarded cloak, Treize reached forward and wrapped the boy into his  
arms completely covering his body in the clock. Hugging the boy close to him, he whispered in his ear.  
I'm so sorry that this has happened to you my little dragonling, please believe me that I had no idea, and  
rest well to know that I will set things right for you. Leaning down Treize lightly kissed Wufei on the lips  
and with a knowing look at Zecks, he handed the boy into the comforting arms of his lover.

Having already heard from Treize numerous times about the boy, Zecks had already prepared himself to  
share his lover with an unwelcomed teenager, assuming that after Treize had his fun he would come  
back to him and as they were in a mostly open relationship he didn't mind. But upon seeing how 005  
reacted to Lady Une and seeing the scars on the boys back and Treize's face Zecks was surprised to find  
an answering sense of anger and an overwhelming urge to provide protection for the boy that he had  
previously felt so disinclined to.

So after nodding to Treizes, Zecks carefully pulled the trembling youth  
into his arms and completely covering him with the cloak, he picked the boy up into his arms and left the  
room, taking the boy with him to Treize's rooms where he ordered the servants to bring him some  
homemade vegetable broth with protein and upon settling down on a sofa held the nearly terrified boy  
in his arms, and hand feed him. Holding the trembling body in his arms Zecks allowed himself to admit  
that in the few times that he had seen the boy on the battle field he had also felt an interest in the quiet  
forceful pilot and acknowledged that if Treize hadn't gotten to him first Zecks would have probably  
made a move on him. So thinking this Zecks began to hope that perhaps all three of them might be able  
to work out an agreeable relationship…..

After the boy had eaten all the soup and after wards fell asleep Zecks stook and walked into Treizes bed  
room where he dressed the boy in a pair of his pajama's and laid him into Treizes giant four poster bed.  
Looking down at the beautiful heartbreaking face slack in slumper, Zecks wondering just what he was  
going to do with this boy that he now wanted to take such good care of. Shaking his head in wonder,  
Zecks left the room and went back into the main room interested in finding out just what it was that  
Treize was planning on doing to miss Lady Une.


	11. the lady's fall

The Lady's fall from Grace

Upon following his route back into the main ball room Zecks was treated to the lovely sight of Lady Une pleading her case on her knees in front of Treize. Smiling quietly to himself, Zecks walked back up to the dais and settled himself behind Treize placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I got the boy fed, and put to bed, but he is in a horrible condition. I set a nurse on guard for when he wakes up, he's going to need medical help, but right now I believe it's best for him to get some sleep. He's currently curled up unconscious in your bed."

Smiling to himself at the image of a sleeping Wufei in too big pajama's Treize nodded his head at Zecks and leaning over, kissed him lightly on the check.

"Thank you love for taking care of him, once this little trouble with Une is taken care of we will both go back and look after him, he will need much care and I would appreciate you help greatly. I know that you had some worries about him…."

"No Treize, I no longer feel worried about this boy, I thought that he would be nothing but a play thing for you as before, but seeing him, I would kill you myself if you dropped him. I apologize for looking down upon you, I should have known you well enough to realize that you would never take advantage of such an honorable child. What you feel for him is honest, perhaps not at first."

Here they shared a lascivious smile "But I trust that as your seduction continued your desire toward the boy changed and you honestly care for him."

"Indeed lover, I did start out wanting nothing more than to take that beautiful boy, as anyone who looks at him would wish to, but after fighting with him, battle after battle, and watching him respond to me, I suspect that by doing anything more that loving him, would break the poor boys spirit. Oh I'm sure he could survive rape, in fact I suspect he has, but I don't believe he would survive such a deception especially after the…attention I have been giving him. You are right Zecks I treated the boy even from the beginning as something special, it reminded me of when I started seducing you my loved one."

Here they smiled fondly at each other, momentarily caught up in the memory of teenage romance, then Zecks squeezed Treizes shoulder again and this time said in a carrying voice,

"God Treize please shows no mercy to Une, we both know this isn't even the hundredth time she has harmed someone to this degree. Her sadism is beyond control now to doing harm not for war but for personal pleasure, I now that you have turned your eyes from her because of how useful she is but after this….a young boy"

"Indeed Zecks I agree with you, what Lady Une has done this time is unforgivable, especially as I agree with you, the number of people that she has harmed is far too high, this is indeed that last chance she had. This goes beyond anything she has done before."

Looking away from Zecks, Treize looked out upon the audience, and saw many of the faces agreeing with him, many had been hurt by the pleasuring past times of the Lady Une.

Nodding to himself, Treize turned finally to the wallowing women looking up at him from the floor with tears in her eyes.

"You will be taken away Lady Une, stripped of your title and all your property confiscated. This is the end Une, you will be processed, loose you identity and as have so many of your pets, you yourself will be given to the guards to work for them until you are no longer capable then placed in prison for a life sentence."

Staring at her with disdain and sadness in his eyes Treize continued.

"I have given you many chances to clean up and Zecks is correct I let you get away with too much. Today you harmed someone dear to me and this I cannot forgive. There are some things a lady does not do Une, even to a Gundam pilot."

Upon hearing this, Une fell to the floor tears flowing from her eyes and two guards with leers on their faces came up to her and picked her up. Laughing they dragged Une away her face still upturned pleading toward Treize.

Turning away from Une and placing his arms around Zecks, Treize began walking out of the ball room intent on checking over Wufei.

Before he left Une tried calling out for him, hope filling her eyes as she watched the love of her life leave.

"Treize, I only did it for you, I thought you would like him, I love you Treize, please Treize help!!!!"

Not even stopping in his exit, Treize called out,

"Enjoy your new life my dear, as of now you are unknown to me."


	12. bath time

Evening Bath Time

Walking out of the ball room together, Zecks stopped Treize of their way to his rooms and pulled him into a corner.

"Don't think about it Treize, I know you, don't think about what Une said, don't worry, it's not your fault, its Une's, no matter what she says to try to justify her actions."

Pulling Treize into his arms Zecks pulled his head down and kissed him. "Don't worry about it Zecks I won't let Une hurt anyone again and your right it's not my fault, I like Wufie, it doesn't give Une the right to hurt him. Thank you Zecks, you always know whets wrong and what to say, god I love you!"

Smiling Treize pushed Zecks against the wall and pressed their bodies up together. Leaning forward their lips touched lightly then Zecks forced his tongue deep into Treize's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance until finally Treize broke away for air.

"Come on Zecks let's get back to my rooms, we have time before Wufei wakes up and I would like to show you how important you are love, come on we have time for a bath."

Smiling Treize broke away and grabbing Zecks arm he pulled them to his room's desire slowly filling up his eyes.

Once they reached the rooms Treize and Zecks began slowly undressing each other The first thing that Treize always did when they were alone was to remove Zecks face mask marveling as always at just how beautiful his lover was, and how amazing it was that this wonderful man was all his.

"No matter how many times I see it Zecks I am constantly amazed at just how awe inspiring your face is. Even without the need for secrecy, it's no wonder you hide it, everyone would want you and I would be locked in duels constantly."

Laughing around an intensely growing blush Zecks smiled fondly at Treize.

"No matter the beauty of my face lover, let's see what wonders you yourself are handing beneath that stuffy dress outfit of yours!"

Laughing together they fell to pulling clothing off at a haphazard speed, hats, suit jackets, and pants going every which way.

Finally they stood nude together their arms encasing each other each one attempting to touch as much of the man's body as possible. At the sight of Treize's revealed nipples Zecks licked his lips in anticipation and taking first one then the other into his mouth proceeded to bite and lick his way over Treize's chest. Even as he moaned and felt himself turn into jelly at Zecks attentions, Treize attempted to help remove the last remaining clothes and leave the both of them standing in the bathroom gloriously nude.

Finally forcing himself away from Treize's delectable nipples and chest Zecks reached down and turning on the taps of the large sunken Jacuzzi bath he then reached down and poured in Treizes trademark rose scented oils filling the giant bathroom with the smell of freshly cut roses, a smell that always aroused poor Zecks as it reminded him of his delicious lover.

Now having said lover in his arms the smell only fueled his already lust addled mind, and once the water had properly filled the tub, he pulled Treize into the water with him.

Settling down into the water together the two picked up the interrupted necking session from earlier with more hands and body touching and deep oral probing from both partners.

Finally Zecks settled himself atop Treize's body, face to face and intentionally rubbed himself smugly against Treize moaning in pleasure as their cocks deliciously rubbed against each other.

Gasping in pleasure at the feel of Zecks wonderfully beautiful body and his sweet tight ass settled so gloriously on his thighs rubbing in time with the thrusting of their cocks, Treize reached down into the water and slid his hand up under Zecks thighs searching till he found that tight little bud that all men of his tastes love so much.

"Oh GOD Treize don't fucking tease!"

Managing to gasp out this slight phrase, Zecks continued back to his moaning as Treize's fingers teasingly rubbed around the outside of his opening before gently allowing one finger to venture inside.

Enjoying the feel of Zecks, always amazed at how tight he was no matter how often they did it, Treize proceeded to thoroughly stretch Zecks slowly circling his opening, then filling it, finger by finger.

Indulging in the escalating sounds emitting from Zecks he smiled, until sitting in the tub with the beautiful blond lighting count nearly crying in his arms for want, and squirming as if he was a child, he reluctantly removed his fingers.

He then shifted Zecks body managed to slowly impale his longer term lover all the while locked in an air crushing kiss suppressing Zecks moans and drinking in both of their pleasures.

Finishing their kiss Treize looking into Zecks eyes and getting a reassuring look back in return, he began to move until both he and Zecks were thrusting in a rhythm slowly at first then faster and faster mimicked by the tempo of Zecks breathy moans as Treize's cock piston in and out of his body and Treize's hand sliding up and down his cock in time with the motions of their thrusts.

Finally after their climb to pleasure the two men Zecks first then Treize following soon after fell into a deluge of pleasure till they were left sated in the water slumped tiredly against one another. After sitting together so intimately, both men began cleaning up and after many minutes of Zecks patiently waiting for Treize to finish blow drying all his blond hair, (a tradition held strongly by Treize himself).

They then completely dried off and for modesties sake (Wufei's) they pulled on Pajamas and one on either side crawled in the giant four poster bed in the middle of Treizes bedroom and pulling up the feathered coverlet, they each warped their arms around Wufei till they laid all together their hands holding the boy yet still touching one another.

"Good Night my love my life"

"Good night my knight of rose, my warrior of the sun."

After reciting their evening vows to each other the two lovers tightened their arms around their third new found partner and sharing one last kiss, handed themselves over to the gods that rule over in the slumber land.


End file.
